Topical application of estrogenic hormones (e.g., estradiol and estriol compounds) have been shown to markedly improve the elasticity and firmness of skin and to decrease the wrinkle depth and pore sizes. Phytoestrogens are naturally occurring plant compounds that behave similarly to estrogen in the body.
Isoflavones are known phytoestrogens; and they are found, for example, in soy products and are known to have systemic effects in the prevention of cardiovascular diseases, osteoporosis, malignant tumors and other maladies in humans. The current literature supports the safety of isoflavones as typically consumed in diets based on soy or containing soy products.
A number of proposed techniques have been directed to the oral ingestion of the isoflavone compositions. Though, other methods have been proposed for topical application of an isoflavone for blocking ultraviolet radiation to lessen or prevent skin sunburns, premature aging and skin cancer.
Although there are some industrial and laboratory methods for isoflavone purification, the high cost of these compounds limits creation of widely available cosmetic or dermatological preparations.